1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a socket for removably loading and IC package having a plurality of solder balls in order to make an electrical connection with each contact, and more particularly, to a burn-in socket having a pick-up arrangement for quickly pick-up the IC package after the IC package is tested.
2. Description of the Related Art
IC packages are usually subjected to pass a so-called burn-in test, in which the IC packages are placed in an oven and operated for a time at an elevated temperature, e.g., 140 degrees C., and under a voltage source that is greater than the rated value; those IC packages that continue to perform satisfactorily are then approved for shipment.
A typical conventional socket which is used for receiving and testing an IC package is disclosed in Japanese patent application publication NO. 10-125426. Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 5 and FIG. 6 of this patent application, this type of burn-in socket generally comprises a base 12 and a rotatable cover 62 hinged to the base 12. A platform 46 is provided upon the base for carrying an IC package (not shown in these figures). The cover 62 has a pusher 58 extending toward the base 12. When the cover 62 is turned to a closed position, the pusher 58 presses on the IC package, ready for a test to the IC package. The IC package is likely to rest on the platform 46 when the cover 62 is turned to an opened position after the test is completed, and needs to be picked up manually or by other automatic devices. Because some features or configurations for positioning the IC package are formed around the IC package, the pick-up of the IC package is not convenient, especially for manual operation.